Na Distante e Lendária Fairy Tail
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: No Velho Oeste da cidade de Magnolia localiza-se a central dos caçadores de recompensas mais problemáticos, barulhentos, temerários e leais de toda Fiore. É aqui onde todo dia é uma grande aventura. E onde Juvia, uma criminosa regenerada, encontrou uma família, mas, principalmente, o amor. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer e N/A:** Os personagens não me pertencem, são de Hiro Mashima, e esta fic participa do evento: _"Enseñémoslo a Natsu lo que es um elemento sorpresa"_ do grupo do Facebook: _Gruvia em Fanfiction_.

 **Advertência:** Um pouco UA.

 **Gênero:** Western !

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "En el Lejano y Lendario Fairy Tail", de RossyStyles. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **NA DISTANTE E LENDÁRIA FAIRY TAIL**

 _No distante e antigo pais de Fiore, no sudoeste, fica a cidade de Magnolia, terra habitada por vaqueiros, cowboys, pessoas dedicadas a viver entre planícies, minas e em terras de pouca vegetação. Pessoas acostumadas às leis das armas. Onde as brigas, roubos e assaltos aconteciam todos os dias. Neste singular lugar ergue-se uma taberna muito peculiar. Entre muitas, a mais caótica que pudesse existir, onde moram e têm a sua sede os vaqueiros mais loucos, temerários, problemáticos, mas também os caçadores de recompensas mais aguerridos de todo o país de Fiore. Os vaqueiros de Fairy Tail._

 _É aqui onde cada dia é uma grande aventura, estes vaqueiros não são apenas reconhecidos por suas loucuras, por sua força bruta capaz de destruir todo o condado, mas também por serem os responsáveis por muitas prisões e por capturaremos criminosos mais perigosos do reino. Como eles, existem muitos outros que seguiram os seus passos e uniram-se para trabalhar em conjunto. Mas este grupo tem algo de especial que faz com que se destaquem entre todos, o valor da lealdade._

\- Ah ! Como eu estou entediada - Lucy queixava-se no balcão - Tudo tem estado muito calmo por estes dias. Não há muitas missões a realizar.

\- Você deveria se preparar para o próximo evento em homenagem à cidade, Lucy - comentou Mirajane, a bela garçonete albina do lugar - Virão muitas pessoas importantes, eu ouvi falar que o autor de "Paixões no Deserto" virá como convidado de honra.

\- É mesmo, Mira-san ?! - ela perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

\- Sim. Ele vai vir para publicar as suas novas obras e autografar livros.

\- Isso é ótimo ! Vou poder conhecer o meu escritor favorito, você não acha emocionante, Juvia ? - perguntou ela à jovem de cabelos azuis que estava ao seu lado, a qual parecia um pouco absorta em seus pensamentos.

\- Muito, Lucy-san.

\- Tenho de conhecê-lo ! E, de passagem, mostrar-lhe os meus textos, talvez ele me tome como sua discípula ! Mas ainda não estão terminados, tenho de me apressar - disse ela, saindo em disparada até o segundo andar, onde tinha alguns rascunhos do seu primeiro romance.

\- Lucy-san parece muito animada - comentou Juvia, uma das vaqueiras mais novas a se juntar ao grupo.

\- Ela está feliz. Não como você. Está tudo bem, Juvia ? - perguntou Mirajane, com uma amabilidade que era típica dela.

\- Eh...? Sim, Juvia está muito bem, Mira-san - disse ela, com um sorriso um pouco forçado - É que... - ela não sabia se contava ou não.

\- É que, o quê ? Vamos, Juvia. Se algo está lhe preocupando, e se há algo em que eu possa ajudar, você pode me falar.

Juvia hesitou, mas no final, falou.

\- Faz exatamente um ano que Juvia conheceu Gray-sama. E Gray não se lembrou do aniversário do nosso primeiro encontro. Gray-sama não deu os parabéns a Juvia - disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Certo ! Faz um ano que você se juntou a nós. Lembro-me que Gray nos surpreendeu naquele dia, ao trazê-la com ele, nas suas costas. Você tinha desmaiado de tão ferida e maltratada que estava. O mestre não hesitou em aceitá-la como uma de nós. Eu lembro que, a princípio, você era tímida. Mas depois sentiu-se mais à vontade e começou a realizar as missões das recompensas.

\- Gray-sama esqueceu tudo isso. Não se lembrou de nosso aniversário nº 87, nem do 142, nem mesmo do 250. E agora também não lembra do nosso primeiro ano juntos !

Mirajane sorriu nervosamente. Era do conhecimento de todos que Juvia amava a Gray Fullbuster com todas as suas forças. Praticamente desde o instante que a tinha acordado do seu desmaio, tinha fixado os olhos unicamente no moreno. Proclamando-o como seu salvador e professando-lhe um amor quase reverente. Mas também era do conhecimento de todos que o pobre rapaz era tão lento que confundia amor com gratidão. Apesar de Juvia ter sido bastante clara.

\- Juvia, acalme-se - Com certeza ele logo vai se lembrar e vai vir para...

\- Ei, Natsu. Você e eu. Um duelo. Hoje, ao meio-dia. Gritou, no meio do bar, um certo moreno, apontando com o dedo para um certo vaqueiro de cabelos rosados sentado em uma mesa, comendo, ou melhor, devorando a sua sopa de chili picante.

\- Quando você quiser, picolé !

\- Lá vamos nós outra vez - disse Cana, a beberrona inveterada.

\- Duelar é coisa para homens !

\- Ei, Salamander, aposto a minha próxima recompensa como Gray vai chutar o seu traseiro.

\- Cale-se, Gajeel ! - disse ele, batendo na cara do vaqueiro dos piercings.

\- Ei, esquentadinho, o seu oponente sou eu ! - disse ele, chutando-o pela retaguarda.

Aquilo foi demais para Juvia.

\- Ele não se lembra ! - ela chorou com mais disposição. Mira não sabia como acalmá-la.

\- Não é isso... Juvia, por favor... Wendy ! Aonde você vai ? - perguntou ela, ao ver caminhar até a saída a mais nova dos integrantes, acompanhada apenas por sua gatinha, Charle.

\- Mira-san, eu tenho de ir ao mercado, preciso comprar mais ervas medicinais para as minhas aulas com Porlyusica-san.

\- Você sabe que não está autorizada a sair sozinha.

\- Mas ninguém quer me acompanhar. E Erza não está, e Lucy não me ouviu quando eu lhe pedi para me acompanhar, ela está imersa no meio de tantas folhas.

\- Vá com Juvia. Ela também tem algo a fazer por lá.

\- O que é que Juvia tem de fazer ? - perguntou a aludida, ainda triste.

\- Juvia, se você der um presente a Gray, ele vai se lembrar qual é a data de hoje. Você não acha ?

\- Juvia vai. Juvia encontrará o presente perfeito para Gray-sama - disse ela, com esperanças renovadas.

\- Então vamos, Juvia. Até logo, Mira-san.

\- Até logo, garotas, e boa sorte !

Assim que a porta de folha dupla se fechou, uma mesa explodiu contra ela. Copos, garrafas e um Gajeel com o olho vermelho voaram pelos ares.

\- Natsu, Gray. Parem com isso. Erza vai voltar em breve de sua missão no condado do leste. Ela não vai gostar nem um pouco de vê-los brigar - Mira aconselhou-os.

\- Não façam isso, se têm amor às suas vidas ! - gritou Levy.

\- Gray, a sua roupa - Cana chamou a atenção do moreno, que mais uma vez estava despido.

\- Coma isto, pervertido ! - disse Natsu, atirando-lhe os restos da sopa, mas o tiro saiu tão alto que foi parar em...

\- MEU ROMANCE ! MEUS RASCUNHOS ! NATSU, VOCÊ É UM HOMEM MORTO ! - descia correndo pelas escadas uma loira que parecia estar transtornada.

\- Lucy, me perdoe, não me mate, não se torne uma versão de Erza !

\- Morra !

* * *

Enquanto isso, por entre as ruas, Wendy, Charle e Juvia dirigiam-se ao seu destino. A garota olhava para a jovem que estava ao seu lado. Que não parava de mover os lábios como se estivesse falando consigo mesma.

\- Acalme-se, Juvia. Você vai ver, você vai encontrar o que está procurando.

\- Não sei do que Gray-sama pode gostar ! E se ele não gostar do que Juvia lhe comprar ? E se ele se aborrecer com Juvia por causa do presente ?

\- O presente é muito importante para Gray ? - perguntou ela, curiosa.

\- Não é isso o mais importante, o importante é que este dia é especial para Juvia.

\- Por quê ?

\- Em um dia como hoje, Juvia conheceu Gray-sama.

\- É mesmo ? E como foi que se conheceram ? - perguntou ela, mais intrigada.

\- Isso... - ela sorriu, nervosa. Isso era algo que não contara a ninguém. Gray dissera a todos que tinha encontrado-a perto do local no qual alguns famosos bandidos do sul estavam atacando e causando sofrimento entre as pessoas. Mas essa não era a versão original. Não era a verdade. E ninguém realmente sabia.

\- Deve ter sido especial, é por isso que você o ama tanto.

Aquilo vez Juvia corar violentamente.

\- Gray-sama salvou Juvia da escuridão - ela simplesmente concordou.

Então Wendy compreendeu o quão importante esse assunto era para a jovem de cabelos azuis.

\- Não se preocupe, Juvia. Eu vou ajudá-la a encontrar o que procura. Primeiro vamos comprar as ervas, estamos perto do local ao qual eu sempre vou - disse ela, apontando para uma loja distante, que estava bem distante do caminho, quase no fim da vila.

Ambas continuaram caminhando, quando de repente o instinto de sobrevivência de Juvia, que, em sua vida passada lhe avisava quando estava sendo seguida por alguém, foi ativado. Sentia que estavam observando-a, e, quando se virou, não havia ninguém. Subitamente percebeu, espantada, que a rua estava totalmente vazia. Estranho, uma vez que ainda não era meio-dia; aquilo lhe dava maus pressentimentos, mas ela não quis alarmar Wendy, não até estar totalmente segura a respeito de suas suposições.

\- É ali - disse Wendy, correndo até a loja.

\- Espere, Wendy - gritou Juvia, indo atrás dela.

Ao entrar, viu que era uma loja totalmente escura e com um forte cheiro de ervas e poções fumegantes. Mas o que a inquietava era que estava totalmente vazia.

\- Mérida-sama não está em lugar nenhum - disse Wendy, intrigada - Ela nunca abandona a loja.

\- Juvia não gosta disso. Wendy e Juvia não deveriam estar aqui, nós temos de sair.

\- Ora, ora. Estou vendo que a sua capacidade de sentir o perigo continua tão boa como sempre - disse a voz de um homem, saindo da penumbra do local - Sempre admirei isso em você, Juvia.

\- Bora. O que está fazendo aqui ? - ela exigiu, enquanto punha-se em posição de defesa diante de Wendy.

\- Vim atrás de um tesouro sem igual. Vim por causa do grande prêmio que é esta garota, uma Slayer. Descendente da poderosa e antiga família Slayer. Também conhecida como os Dragon Slayer. Sim, sem sombra de dúvidas, essa garota vale ouro.

\- Juvia não vai permitir que Wendy seja levada - gritou ela, tirando as suas pistolas do coldre. Mirando diretamente a cabeça daquele homem, o qual ela desprezava com todas as forças - Ela é minha amiga e uma criança inocente, e Juvia não vai permitir que você a machuque.

Bora riu ironicamente.

\- Não vai permitir que eu a leve ? Que não a machuque ? E o que você me diz de todas as crianças que nós seqüestramos juntos ?

\- Juvia, você... - exclamou Wendy, com assombro.

\- Então seus novos amigos não conhecem o seu passado ? Você não foi sincera com eles ? Não contou sobre a famosa ladra que você era ? O seu passado é tão negro quanto o meu, Juvia. Não venha agora posar de protetora.

\- Juvia fazia isso porque você me obrigava ! Juvia não tinha família, nem aonde ir, e achava que você amava Juvia !

\- Mas eu ainda gosto de você, Juvia. Gosto do quão valiosa você era para mim quando nos ajudava a fugir - E veja - disse ele, apontando para outros homens que entravam na loja - Todo o bando está reunido novamente. Abaixe essas armas, Juvia, ou a primeira bala vai ser para ferir essa garotinha, e você não quer isso, não é ? Ambas virão conosco, quer você queira ou não !

\- Me soltem ! - Wendy esperneava enquanto era carregada por aqueles homens.

\- Soltem-na – Juvia virou-se para ajudar a garota, mas, em um momento de descuido, foi nocauteada por Bora.

\- Você vem comigo, minha querida - disse o homem, ao levantá-la nos braços.

\- Juvia ! - gritou Wendy - Não toque nela, deixe-nos ir !

\- Cale a boca, pirralha ! Você é o prêmio que estivemos seguindo por semanas, e ela, minha ferramenta que se atreveu a fugir, e que por muita sorte eu encontrei neste lugar horrível. Vamos !

\- Nããão ! - a garota lutava, enquanto amarravam-lhe os braços para depois pô-la à força em uma carroça puxada por cavalos, juntamente com Juvia, que ainda continuava inconsciente.

\- Vamos !

Eles partiram para o norte, passando ao lado de alguns barris onde estava escondido um garoto, o qual tinha visto tudo e saiu correndo até a taberna onde estavam os seus amigos; precisava chegar a tempo, se quisesse salvá-las.

* * *

De volta à Fairy Tail, dois jovens estavam sendo espancados até não mais poder pela vaqueira mais forte do lugar. A temida Titânia.

\- Que vocês vivam brigando, isso eu posso perdoar ! Que tenham arremessado o meu bolo de morango, nunca ! - sip, era por isso que ela estava tão furiosa, assim que pusera um pé na taberna, o grande bolo que trazia nas mãos, recompensa extra pela missão, acabou indo ao chão por causa de um Natsu voador.

\- Erza, me perdoe, foi culpa de Lucy, ela me mandou pelos ares de um só golpe.

\- Você arruinou os meus rascunhos ! Vocês são culpados pelas suas brigas estúpidas de sempre ! - a jovem ainda estava com muita raiva, normalmente ela fazia vista grossa para os tumultos de Natsu e Gray.

\- Agora, como castigo... - Erza levantou o punho, mas foi interrompida por Romeo, que entrara alterado e sem ar no local.

\- Pessoal... ajuda - ele respirava aceleradamente - Wendy e Juvia... elas... bandidos... ao norte...

Natsu ouviu e entendeu o suficiente para sair correndo e montar em seu cavalo na direção que Romeo indicara. Não deixaria que nada acontecesse às suas amigas, esse era o lema da Fairy Tail, protegerem uns aos outros, mesmo que à custa da própria vida.

\- Romeo-kun, respire e conte-nos o que aconteceu, por favor - pediu Mirajane, angustiada.

Romeu contou-lhes com palavras e sinais o que tinha visto e ouvido; ele coincidentemente estava voltando de uma missão no vale, quando viu Juvia e Wendy entrarem naquele lugar, pensou em fazer uma brincadeira e assustá-las, quando também viu entrar uns dez homens que, a julgar pelas aparências ameaçadoras, não eram pessoas de bem.

\- O cara que parecia ser o chefe tinha uma tatuagem na sobrancelha direita, um X.

\- Um X na sobrancelha direita ?! - gritou Gray, furiosamente.

\- O que há com você, Gray ? - Erza estava furiosa pelo que havia escutado, mas sabia que precipitar-se, como Natsu fizera, não era aconselhável.

\- Isso é mau, esse cara é perigoso, vai machucá-las sem hesitar !

\- Por acaso você o conhece ? - perguntaram Jet e Droy, em uníssono.

\- Eu o enfrentei há um ano, estou surpreso que ele esteja em liberdade, esse cara é um procurado traficante de crianças, ele as seqüestra para vendê-las no mercado de escravos. E, sem dúvida, foi atrás de Wendy com o mesmo propósito.

\- Talvez não apenas por isso - disse Lucy - Talvez pela sua descendência e poder de Dragon Slayer.

\- O mesmo poder que Natsu e Gajeel têm ? - perguntou Bisca, uma jovem de cabelos verdes - Não sabia que Wendy fazia parte da família Slayer.

\- Não entendo - murmurou Alzack - O quão perigoso é esse poder ?

\- É um poder antigo, um poder bastante poderoso, mas também perigoso - Gajeel falou com voz enérgica - Antigamente acreditava-se que, se fosse despertado, ele concedia a imortalidade. Por isso, muitas pessoas ambicionaram esse poder e foram atrás dos Slayer. Capturavam-nos para roubar o seu poder interior, mas roubá-lo não é fácil, significa também roubar a nossa alma.

\- Isso é terrível - ofegou Mirajane - Natsu foi atrás deles, se o descobrirem, ele também irá correr o mesmo perigo.

\- Aquele idiota - Lucy apertava os punhos, frustrada.

\- Não há tempo a perder. Se não agirmos rápido, o idiota do Natsu vai complicar tudo. Todos nós temos de ir - Gray saiu correndo pela porta, sendo seguido por todos os vaqueiros da Fairy Tail. Todos ardiam com espírito flamejante, alguns desconhecidos pretendiam machucar os seus amigos, isso eles não permitiriam. Todos pegaram os seus cavalos e galoparam na direção pela qual os bandidos tinham fugido, onde com certeza estariam as garotas, e, muito provavelmente, também onde estaria Natsu.

\- O próximo caminho é o das linhas de trem, talvez eles o peguem para fugir - salientou Lucy.

\- Entendo que queiram Wendy, e talvez também a Natsu, mas por que eles levariam Juvia ?

\- Esse cara também quer Juvia, ele irá usá-la nos seus planos - resmungou Gray . "Quer se aproveitar dela outra vez, isso eu não vou permitir !"

* * *

\- Me perdoe, Wendy. Juvia não conseguiu protegê-la, Juvia foi fraca - Juvia chorava, as duas estavam amarradas. A carroça não tinha parado em nenhum momento. Quando Juvia acordou e viu a situação na qual se encontravam, ela chorou, porque sabia o que iriam fazer com Wendy.

\- Você não tem que pedir perdão, Juvia. Você tentou me defender e por isso lhe golpearam. Você é muito forte.

\- Juvia lamenta por tudo. Juvia não queria que ninguém nunca ficasse sabendo do seu obscuro passado, isso é algo que só Gray-sama sabia. E agora todos vão odiar Juvia !

\- Eu não vou contar nada a ninguém, Juvia. Não se aflija - ela tentou tranqüilizá-la - Isso quer dizer que Gray sabia o tempo todo ? Que você era...?

Juvia assentiu.

-E por isso que Juvia proclama a Gray-sama como seu salvador. Gray-sama podia ter facilmente matado Juvia quando nos enfrentamos. Nós fomos perseguidos por oficiais de justiça em um assalto que estávamos fazendo em um orfanato. E Gray-sama encurralou a Juvia e a Bora. Nós lutamos, ele derrotou Juvia com facilidade e conseguiu ferir Bora gravemente. Quando os oficiais de justiça o levaram, ele se aproximou de Juvia. Juvia achou que ele ia atirar, mas, ao invés disso, estendeu a mão e colocou Juvia em suas costas.

\- E, quando você acordou, já estava conosco.

\- Juvia tinha uma vida ruim, uma vida difícil. Mas Gray-sama se compadeceu de Juvia e a salvou, presenteou-a com uma nova vida, amigos, uma família que ama Juvia. Um lugar cálido para viver. Juvia nunca poderá pagar Gray-sama por tudo o que ele fez por ela. E agora Juvia não pôde cumprir a promessa feita a Gray-sama.

\- Que promessa ?

\- Gray-sama disse que, para viver na Fairy Tail, deve-se proteger aos seus companheiros. Juvia jurou que nunca iria permitir que machucassem os amigos de Gray-sama. E Juvia não cumpriu !

\- Você não quebrou a sua promessa, Juvia. Ninguém me fez nada.

\- Mas vão fazer, Bora é terrível.

\- Confie em si mesma, Juvia ! Nós vamos sair dessa sãs e salvas. E confie também n Fairy Tail !

Juvia olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados. Wendy tinha razão, nem tudo estava perdido. Ainda tinham esperanças, ela lutaria com Bora e com quem quer que fosse.

"Pelo meu amor por Gray-sama !"

Um forte golpe do lado de fora da carroça fez o transporte saltar e sacudir completamente, parando de repente.

\- VOCÊS, SEUS BASTARDOS !

\- É Natsu ! - gritou Wendy, feliz - Vieram atrás de nós.

O cérebro de Juvia começou a trabalhar rapidamente. Ouviam-se balas, o que significava que uma luta estava acontecendo.

\- Wendy, tente desamarrar as mãos de Juvia, por favor - era a sua chance, agora que todos estavam ocupados.

Wendy virou-se, dando-lhe as costas, e, com as mãos atrás das costas dela, tentou soltar a corda de Juvia, que também estava na mesma posição. Quando conseguiu, Juvia tirou as cordas tanto das mãos quanto dos pés, e imediatamente fez o mesmo com Wendy.

\- Vamos sair daqui - disse ela, levantando a lona da carroça.

Quando elas conseguiram saltar, viram o vaqueiro de cabelos rosados lutando sozinho com os criminosos, tanto com as armas quanto com seus punhos. Era incrível como, apesar de ser um contra muitos, não tinha recebido uma única bala. Não por acaso ele era um dos mais fortes da lendária Fairy Tail. Juvia quis juntar-se à luta, mas estava desarmada, e tinha que tomar cuidado para que Wendy não saísse ferida em meio ao tiroteio.

\- Quietas ! - um Bora enraivecido mirava-as com uma arma em cada mão - Não tentem nada ou eu não respondo por mim. Vamos nos encarregar de que esse bastardo se arrependa por atrever-se a se intrometer em meus planos.

Mas, apesar de ser muito bom, ele ainda era superado em número, não conseguiria derrotá-los sozinho. Havia dois homens em cima dele, golpeando-o.

De repente, ao longe, viram um rastro de poeira que vinha velozmente na direção deles, no meio dela, foi possível distinguir mais vaqueiros com a mesma insígnia na jaqueta.

Wendy sorriu com petulância.

\- Você vai ver do que uma família é capaz.

\- Desgraçados ! - gritou uma ruiva, ao mesmo tempo que saltava do cavalo dando uma cambalhota e sacando suas armas, começando a atirar à direita e à esquerda. Os criminosos caíam como moscas. Os outros a seguiram.

\- Parem ! - disse Bora, segurando Wendy pelo pescoço e colocando a arma na têmpora dela - Soltem as suas armas ou ela morre !

\- Você não se atreveria ! Precisa dela com vida ! - gritou Erza.

\- Não necessariamente, nós descobrimos que é possível extrair o poder Slayer algumas horas após à morte. Então, se não quiserem que eu estoure os miolos delas, abaixem as suas armas ! Todos !

Sem replicar, todos abaixaram as suas armas.

\- Natsu, venha aqui. Você está com o braço ferido - Erza chamou-o. Ele levantou-se do chão - Deixe-me ver - disse ela. Natsu esticou o braço, mas Erza segurou-o asperamente, puxando-o para o chão, fazendo-o cair de joelhos. Agarrou-o pelos cabelos e lhe deu uma chave de braço, impossibilitando qualquer movimento.

\- Faremos uma troca. Um Dragon Slayer por outro Dragon Slayer.

\- O QUÊ ?! - gritaram Wendy, Juvia, e, obviamente, Natsu.

\- Por que vocês fariam tal coisa ? - perguntou Bora - Pensei que a Fairy Tail protegia os seus companheiros.

\- Wendy é valiosa para nós. Natsu, ao contrário, é um aborrecimento constante. Será mais útil para vocês do que para nós. Ele é mais velho do que Wendy, portanto o seu poder está muito mais ativo, o de Wendy ainda está em estado passivo.

\- Erza, você deve estar brincando ! Por que você me trocaria ? - gritava Natsu, do chão - Vamos, você não faria algo assim, solte-me e vamos dar o que ele merece.

\- Você ainda não entende, Natsu - disse Erza, calmamente - É a única forma de salvar Wendy.

\- E o que vai acontecer com Juvia ?

\- Podem levar Juvia - respondeu Gray - Nossa prioridade é Wendy.

Juvia arregalou os olhos com assombro e dor.

\- Gray-sama...

\- Gray, seu bastardo ! – Natsu lutava contra a força de Erza, com a intenção de socar o moreno - Como você pode querer isso para ela ?

\- Ha ! Estou vendo que você não é muito importante para eles - zombou Bora - Este não foi o desgraçado com quem você fugiu ? Sim, é ele. E, veja só, você não significa nada para ele.

Não podia ser verdade ! Juvia se recusava a acreditar. Depois de tanto tempo, ela não significara nada para ele ?

\- Levem-nos. E vamos acabar com isso de uma vez - ordenou Gray, bagunçando os cabelos com uma mão.

"Não podia ser verdade".

\- Lucy, você não vai deixar que façam isso conosco. Não é mesmo ?

\- Natsu, você arruinou o meu romance.

\- Você estragou o meu bolo - resmungou Erza.

\- Se lhe levarem, nós ficaremos livres dos seus escândalos. E eu serei reconhecido como o vaqueiro mais forte da Fairy Tail.

Erza tirou uma corda sabe Deus de onde e amarrou-lhe os pés e as mãos.

\- O que você diz ? Aceita ou não ?

Os olhos de Bora delatavam a ganância.

\- Aceito.

\- Nós iremos trocá-los ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro liberte Wendy.

O criminoso assim o fez, mas a garota ficou no seu lugar, olhando com pesar para Juvia, que escondia o seu olhar.

\- Vá, Wendy. Juvia vai ficar bem - sussurrou ela, sem levantar o rosto.

Wendy não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas Bora empurrou-a com impaciência até Erza.

\- Vá, Natsu ! - disse Gray, empurrando-o, juntamente com Juvia.

Os criminosos apressaram-se a tomar os seus reféns, colocando-os na mesma carroça.

\- Vamos ! - gritou Bora, do seu cavalo. Os bandidos não tinham avançado nem cinco metros quando ouviu-se uma explosão proveniente dos vagões.

\- Agora ! - gritou Erza. Os vaqueiros pegaram os seus cavalos e armas e lançaram-se atrás deles.

Uma nova batalha, ou melhor, uma emboscada que os criminosos não esperavam estava acontecendo. Outros vaqueiros da Fairy Tail, juntamente com uma tropa de oficiais de justiça, estavam atacando-os. Ao verem-se superados em número, e também ao verem a polícia, tentaram recuar, apenas para darem de cara com o furioso bando de poucos momentos atrás.

Um a um, os criminosos foram caindo com o ataque dos vaqueiros da Fairy Tail, vários se rendiam enquanto outros preferiam morrer do que se entregar.

Bora tentou se utilizar do mesmo truque, desta vez com Natsu. Mas ao virar,se, deu de cara com o punho de um furioso Natsu. Ao cair do cavalo, viu a corda que prendia Natsu nas mãos de uma sorridente Juvia.

\- Vocês ! - ele gritou, enquanto cuspia sangue - Vocês vão me pagar ! Eu juro !

Gray saltou, descendo do cavalo, caminhou até o homem que estava no chão.

\- Canalha desgraçado ! - ele segurou-o pela lapela - Jamais permitirei que você volte a corromper Juvia ou a ferir alguém !

\- Não confie nisso, Fullbuster. Fugirei novamente e, nesse dia, eu vou voltar e me vingar dela por tudo o que me fez.

Gray silenciou-o com um soco na cara que lhe arrancou vários dentes. Ia continuar a socá-lo, mas uma pequena e delicada mão o deteve.

\- Não continue, não suje as suas mãos com ele.

\- Juvia...

\- Juvia está feliz, porque Gray-sama nunca deixou de se preocupar com ela.

\- Você... sabia o que estava acontecendo ?

\- Quando Gray-sama revolve os cabelos, significa que está mentindo, Juvia conhece muito bem o seu Gray-sama e sabe que ele não é mau e jamais abandonaria os seus amigos... nem a Juvia - ela gritou, atirando-se sobre ele.

\- Juvia, estou me sufocando.

\- Bom trabalho, pessoal - disse o oficial em comando. Os outros se encarregavam de escoltar ao restante dos criminosos - A partir de agora, nós, nos encarregaremos destes desgraçados. Algemem-nos !

\- Ótimo. Agora está tudo bem - disse uma sorridente Erza.

\- Não está nada bem ! - gritou um furioso Natsu - Me traíram !

\- Natsu... nós nunca lhe traímos - Lucy tentou acalmá-lo, ela pressentira que Natsu não reagiria bem a aquilo.

 _\- Ouçam todos - Gray gritou mais alto do que todos - Nós iremos precisar da cooperação de todos para isto, e, principalmente, do sacrifício de Natsu._

 _\- Do que você está falando ? - gritou Lucy - Sacrificar Natsu ?_

 _\- Preste atenção, Lucy. Este é o plano. Temos de nos dividir em dois grupos, o primeiro vai tomar o caminho mais rápido. Irão emboscá-los pela frente. Enquanto que o restante de nós vai alcançá-los por trás. Isso lhes dará tempo de alertar a polícia. Ataquem quando virem Natsu com eles._

 _\- Natsu ?_

 _\- Vamos fingir uma troca, Natsu em troca de Wendy, mas temos que fazer isso de um jeito convincente, de modo que que até o próprio Natsu e Juvia acreditem._

 _\- Alzack, Bisca, Levy, Droy, Jet, peguem o atalho do vale para chegar mais rápido até à estrada. Nós os interceptaremos daqui, vocês à frente - ordenou Erza._

 _\- Entendido - os aludidos viraram-se para a esquerda, perdendo-se entre as montanhas rochosas._

 _\- Só espero que Natsu não nos odeie por isso... - sussurrou Lucy._

Natsu continuava praguejando, mas um forte soco de Erza o fez voltar a si.

\- Natsu, nós fizemos isso porque era necessário para salvar Wendy, Juvia, e também a você. Nós, da Fairy Tail, jamais abandonamos os nossos amigos, você deveria saber disso muito bem.

Natsu sentiu-se um pouco culpado consigo mesmo.

\- Não me contaram sobre o plano ! Me fizeram passar por idiota ! - ele resmungou.

\- É por isso que você está irritado ?

\- Você acha pouco ?!

\- Nós não lhe advertimos porque você teria posto tudo a perder. Você não sabe o que é o elemento surpresa.

\- Não é verdade !

\- Sim, é ! - gritaram todos.

\- Calma, pessoal. É melhor nós voltarmos, Mira-san deve estar preocupada conosco.

\- Levy tem razão. Vamos voltar, porque eu já estou sóbria há três horas - reclamou Cana, enquanto subia no seu cavalo. Os outros imitaram-na. Wendy montou com Erza, ao passo que Gray, para surpresa de todos, ajudou Juvia a montar primeiro no seu cavalo, para ele montar em seguida. Depois partiram rumo ao lugar que, para todos eles, era o seu lar.

Durante o trajeto, Juvia atreveu-se a fazer a pergunta que desde sempre a estivera rondando e que, ao mesmo tempo, a inquietava.

\- Por que Gray-sama salvou Juvia ?

\- A que se deve essa pergunta ?

\- Juvia era sua inimiga, Juvia era uma bandida perigosa. E mesmo assim Gray-sama ajudou Juvia. Juvia não merecia tanto.

\- Juvia era uma jovem que tinha sofrido muito, quando eu enfrentei-a, vi apenas dor em seus olhos, a mesma dor que eu já vi em todos eles – disse ele, apontando para os jovens que cavalgavam ao seu lado - Todos nós, na Fairy Tail, carregamos um passado difícil. Então eu soube, ao vê-la, que você não era má. Porém, a vida não tinha lhe dado outra escolha. Eu quis dá-la.

\- Gray-sama ! - ela gritou com adoração para beijá-lo sem vergonha diante de todos.

\- Vocês vão se matar, olhem por onde andam ! - Cana gritou-lhes.

\- Isso é o que eu chamo de um bom final para uma história - sentenciou Lucy.

\- Me parece bem mais com um começo - corroborou Levy.

\- No fim do dia, Juvia encontrou o presente perfeito para Gray - afirmou Levy.

E assim passou-se outro dia para os vaqueiros da lendária Fairy Tail.

Um dia bastante comum, na verdade.

* * *

 **N/A:** Minha primeira oneshot de Fairy Tail ! Na verdade, não sei se ficou de todo boa, pelo menos espero não ter cometido OoC. Mas fiz o meu melhor. Graças as garotas do grupo por ocasião do evento, realmente foi um desafio criar algo nesta categoria. Mas, mesmo assim, aqui estou eu. XD

Saudações,

RossyStyles.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está a minha décima tradução de Fairy Tail, e a quarta Gray/Juvia. Esta também é a primeira fic que traduzo do gênero Western, e espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
